The Advntures of Pendragon
by moral-commander
Summary: Arthur survived the last battle of Camlan and returns home. Will his greatest journeys be in his past or will his three new children be his biggest journey yet. Tales of the adventures of the Pendragons, Arthur, Guinevere, their children, Llacheu, Thomas and Gwendolyn. And we can't forget about Merlin and the knights. Will new enemies arise and new problems stir?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey you all this is what would happen Arthur lived and gave Gwen babies. I do not own Merlin just my oc's, if I did the show would have never ended like that. This story will be separated by episodes surrounding the princes, the princess, the king and queen and Merlin or just the royal family and Merlin taking trips or telling stories and what not.**

**Prologue pt.1 (The princes)**

Llacheu was Arthur and Gwen's first born.

He was the future king of Camelot. Upon his arrival druids came with their blessings.

"Riordan" Merlin greeted the druid from his place by the throne room doors.

The older man smiled at the former servant, "Emrys, I see you are well" He greeted.

Merlin gave a playful grin, "Between you and me, Arthur's still insufferable." He said.

"Merlin" Arthur mumbled quietly while gently cradling Llacheu in his arms with Gwen's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Sire"

"Shut up"

"My lord, my lady" Riordan said bowing to the king and queen.

"Riordan, as always it is a pleasure to see you." Gwen greeted.

"It's my understanding that you are here to bless my son." Arthur said.

"Our child" Gwen corrected.

"Of course" Arthur said looking to his queen and smiling

"Yes my lord, it will not harm the child but just bring him good fortune" he explained.

"Very well" Arthur said reluctantly handing over his child.

Riordan held Llacheu and placed his palm to his head.

"He will be very strong, a great warrior" Riordan commented

Arthur huffed in pride, "Like his father"

Merlin and Gwen laughed, "Let us hope his head is not as big" Merlin said.

Riordan then handed Llacheu to Gwen while Arthur glared at his advisor.

"Your majesties," Riordan said bowing.

He then walked away giving Merlin that chilled his bones. Merlin bowed before quickly following Riordan.

"What happened?" Merlin demanded as he followed him down the corridor.

Riordan halted and turned to Merlin, "He will have a short future if he grows up to be how his father was when he was a boy, then mark my words Emrys, his pride will be his downfall, and it will be the death of him." With that he turned and walked away.

Merlin watched after him, his heart pumping. Llacheu would not die, he couldn't.

"Merlin, there you are," Gwen said walking the corridor with Arthur by her side.

Merlin looked at the baby in Gwen's arms and winced. He made the king and queen happy and so far he was the only heir to the throne, he couldn't have a short life, he just couldn't.

"Sorry I just wanted to say goodbye to Riordan." He said.

"No need to explain yourself Merlin, just see to it Llacheu's room is set for him to rest" Arthur said turning to his wife and his child.

"Yes my lord." He said walking away.

Nine months later Prince Thomas was born. This time Merlin decided to bless the prince.

Arthur held Llacheu in his arms while Gwen held Thomas.

Merlin smiled at his two friends feeling drawn to Thomas, he had an idea why but he dare not say it out loud. He hadn't experienced a feeling so small yet so strong before.

"Speak your mind, Merlin" Arthur said finally looking up from his two sons.

"It's nothing, it's just…" Merlin started looking at Thomas.

"What is it?" Gwen asked in concern.

"Nothing, it's just… I can feel him."

Arthur glared at his advisor, "Pardon?"

Merlin understood what he was trying to say and quickly shook his head, "No, no, not like that, it's just I can sense magic." He explained.

Arthur and Gwen's eyes widened in surprise, "You don't suppose…" Gwen trailed off.

"He couldn't" Arthur denied.

Just then Thomas opened his eyes which were amber then flashed back to brown.

"Oh my god" Gwen gasped.

Arthur was left speechless.

"A Pendragon born with magic" Merlin marveled. "May I" He asked Gwen.

"Of course" She replied handing over Thomas to Merlin who had happy tears in his eyes.

Merlin touched Thomas's head and closed his eyes. Images of Thomas protecting Llacheu as he did with Arthur played behind his eyes. "Fair, kind, brave" a voice whispered

"He will be fair kind and brave" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: In this chapter I made Arthur more kingly, him giving orders and what not. But this is a series so what Esmeralda looks like is important, remember.**

**Prologue Pt.2 the Princess**

Three years later a feast was held on the new princess's birthday. She and Gwaine shared a birthday so the king and queen decided to pay tribute to him,

"Esmeralda" Gwen whispered, "A name fit for a princess."

From first glance anyone could tell she was beautiful, her and her mother shared complexion and she had one blue eye and one brown eye.

As the festive went on a chill went down Merlin's spine.

Arthur noticed and the smile dropped off his face, "What is it Merlin?" he asked in mild panic.

Merlin blinked and shook his head.

"I don't know it's just" but he was cut off by the flames going out in the great hall and silence fell over the crowd.

Tears welled in the young Pendragon's eyes as their parent held them close.

Footsteps were then heard and a figure with a green cloak stepped forth.

She had beautiful ombre hair and kind brown eyes. As she made her way forth the torches relit themselves and she removed her hood revealing a reef of beautiful exotic flowers that rested neatly on her head.

The knights stood and unsheathed their swords, "What business have you got here?" The king asked

The lady just bowed and smiled. Her posture was one of a queen, it held poise and elegance, "I wish no harm your majesties, forgive me for this is not my true form" She explained.

''Then what is it, and dare not lie in my court" he demanded.

"I hate to deny you anything my lord but it will disturb the lighting again for I am born of elements." She explained.

"You're a fairy" Merlin finally concluded.

The lady smiled and nodded, "Indeed I am"

"You're a queen" he observed again.

"I am, and I have come to give the princess a ticket of my affection for she will be special and will need it some day soon."

"What do you mean, she doesn't even know you" the queen said.

"But we know her. In years to come we will also protect her as you will. She will be very much like her mother. Wise, intelligent compassionate and beautiful" She said staring longingly at the princess, "Very, very beautiful."

Arthur waved his hand and the knights put away their swords.

"What is this gift?" Arthur asked after looking to Merlin to see if she was safe, free of dark magic.

The fairy pulled out a necklace with a vial of red and green liquid inside. She handed it to Merlin who was closer to her, "She may need it when you see fit, but do remember me when the time comes, Lucinda, queen of the fairies of the elements." With that she disappeared.

**A/n: Remember Esmeralda's eyes, Lucinda and her gift, Thomas and his magic and what Riordan told Merlin. It will be important in chapters to come**.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sat in his chambers signing papers for the council while Guinevere sat across from him checking over the letter Mithian sent for Gwen and Esmeralda inviting them for tea with her and her own young daughter.

"Arthur" Gwen said still reading the letter.

Arthur looked up at his wife, "Yes, my love".

"Esmeralda and I ride out to Nemeth next month; Mithian has invited us for tea with her and little Cordelia." She said.

Arthur put down his pen and leaned back in his chair looking at his beloved, "Why would she do that?" He questioned.

Gwen put down the letter and stared at her husband unsure if she heard him right, "Pardon?"

"I have nothing against Mithian or Cordelia, I assure you, it's just Esmeralda and Cordelia. They have never gotten along, last time they were together our kingdoms nearly went into war." He explained

Gwen sighed and walked over to her husband who enveloped her in his arms and sat her in his lap.

"They are still young, Arthur. The more time they spend with each hopefully they'll get along. Cordelia turned five some time ago as did Esmeralda. If they learn to like each other then perhaps they will at least tolerate each other as they grow older."

"You are right as always, my love. I just don't understand why they don't like each other at such tender ages." Arthur said.

Before Gwen could answer an eight year old Thomas rushed into their chambers with mud cover his light skin and urgency in his brown eyes, "Mother, Father.'' He panted out trying to catch his breath.

"What is it Thomas" Gwen asked standing up.

"L-Llacheu" He breathed out with his hands on his knees.

"What's happened?'' Arthur asked in panic.

Thomas just waddled over to the table and picked up a cup of water downing it quickly.

"He was acting like an idiot and landed himself in Merlin's chamber. He hit his head." Thomas explained.

Arthur and Gwen quickly left their chambers and went to find Llacheu in Merlin's chambers since he was also a court physician since Gaius passed.

Thomas watched his parents retreating forms as he made his way to Esmeralda's room.

She may be young but she and Thomas enjoy chattering at how Llacheu would get hurt in the most bizarre ways because of how over-confident he tended to be.

As Arthur and Gwen made they're way to see their son the people in the corridors hastily bowed to their king and queen.

When they finally entered Merlin's chambers they saw Llacheu sitting on the patient's table wincing slightly as Merlin tended to a big gash on the side of his temple.

Gwen ran to her son and hugged him tightly before inspecting his wound. Merlin stepped back next to Arthur as she did so.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked before peppering him in kisses.

"Mother" He whined as Arthur and Merlin snickered.

"What? Am I hurting you?" She questioned.

"No you're embarrassing me." He complained.

Arthur grinned at his son before stepping closer.

Llacheu straightened up. It was no secret that he wished to be just like his father, the high king of all Albion.

Ever since he heard stories of his adventures and all of his battles he wished nothing more than to be like his father. He even began to learn to use a sword at age five. To make things better Arthur was as fond of Llacheu as he was of him. He would never admit that he held Llacheu in higher regards than anyone he has ever met; he was his eldest son after all. But Arthur learned to be cautious of that ever since Morgana went to the dark side. He felt as if she went crazy because of how devoted Uther was to him sometimes.

Arthur held Llacheu's face in his hands and carefully inspected the gash. "What's happened to you?" He asked gently.

"I was playing with Thomas in the courtyard and I fell" He admitted sheepishly.

Arthur nodded to his son then looked to Merlin, "How are you gonna fix his wound" He asked.

"I have to clean it then stitch up his cut." He explained.

"Do you know any spells to numb the pain?" Arthur asked.

"I can handle pain, Father." Llacheu spoke up his blue eyes piercing into Arthur's.

"I have no doubt you can my son, but I don't want you enduring unnecessary pain." He explained.

Llacheu sighed, "Yes father"

"I have to speak with Esmeralda, I will see you later my darlings, Merlin" Gwen said before placing a kiss on the of Llacheu and Arthur's head and small smile to Merlin.

When she left Merlin pulled out some string and a sewing needle, "If something goes wrong _Mer_lin" Arthur started but Merlin wave him off.

"I know, I know you'll have my head." He said

**A/N: What's going on with Cordelia and Esmeralda? How will that play in later Chapters or when they grow older? Will we get more Arthur/Llacheu father son bonding time.**

**How about Gwen and Esmeralda? Will we have more sibling time or Arwen and Merthur bromance.**

**Only time will tell.**


	4. Chapter 4

Esmeralda was very fond of her mother.

After all she was called Gwennie, by all of her friends and her brothers while her uncle Merlin and her parents called her Gwendolyn.

Esmeralda was just her formal name and she just despised it.

On top of that she thought her mother was the most poised and elegant lady she has ever met.

Plus she was an upgrade from her teacher Lady Sophia who put small books on her head and made her walk in straight lines after she made her listen

to a boring hour long lecture on how plants grow and how important it is to be a lady.

But right now she was really reconsidering Lady Sophia.

"I'm not going" Gwennie huffed crossing her small arms across her chest.

Gwen raised an eyebrow before crossing her arms too.

"And why not?" she asked sternly.

"Because I don't like her." Gwennie answered honestly.

Gwen sighed before kneeling in front of the chair her daughter was sitting in and sincerely looked at her.

"Why not, dear." Gwen asked.

Gwennie sat and pondered her question for a while before smiling and shrugging her shoulders, "She thinks she's prettier than me." was all Gwennie said before grabbing her mother's face then jumping of the stool in her room and running to the door.

Gwen blinked her eyes in shock, the two little princesses didn't like each other because they thought they were prettier than the other.

Of course Cordelia was a beautiful young girl with silky blonde hair and pretty brown eyes.

But Gwennie was also very beautiful for a girl age, curly cinnamon colored hair with a beautiful complexion and a blue eye to represent her father and brown eye to represent herself.

"Gwendolyn!" Her mother yelled chasing her daughter.

Gwennie just let out a small giggle before opening her door but she didn't get very far because she ran into a leg of a large stranger.

Gwennie looked up and smiled, "Father!" She yelled excitedly jumping into her father's arm.

"Gwendolyn, my love." Arthur said fondly before picking up his daughter.

Gwennie wrapped her arms around his neck before holding him closely to her.

"Gwendolyn!" Gwen shouted again.

Gwen stumbled out of Gwennie's chambers before staring pointedly at the little girl then looking expectantly at her husband before crossing her arms.

Uh-oh, Arthur thought.

"What's happened, dear?" Arthur asked.

"She says she does not like Cordelia because Cordelia thinks she is prettier than her." Gwen said.

Arthur moved slightly so he could look at his daughter who was smiling up at him.

He forgot what he had to say because his daughter was so beautiful and he would do anything for her, plus she was his only daughter, he couldn't be mad at

her especially if she smiled at him like that.

"Now Guinevere-'' He started but she cut him off by raising up a hand to stop him.

"She is going to Nemeth, Arthur, we will leave tomorrow before the moon rises, now if you will excuse me, I have to pack her things." Gwen said before walking back into Gwennie's room.

"Do I have to go, father?" Gwennie asked pouting a little.

"I'm afraid so my dear." Arthur said looking after his wife.

**Is that really why Gwennie doesn't like Cordelia? Will Gwen and Gwennie make it to Nemeth?**

**Camelot has accepted magic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas didn't like when people came into his chambers.

His servants were occasional exceptions but Llacheu made it extremely hard to practice magic without Merlin's supervision or the risk of accidently

hurting someone.

But it seemed like Merlin followed Llacheu everywhere because he was prone to getting hurt.

So he couldn't help but be annoyed every time Llacheu came into his chambers but he overall enjoyed his company.

So Llacheu chattering his ear off about "Sword Practice" didn't really bother him.

"Father said when I'm of age, I'll be one of the finest knights Camelot has ever known." Llacheu said.

Thomas couldn't but smile at how excited Llacheu got over his training or whatever you would call it.

Llacheu wanted to be just like their father and it was no secret on how much he admired the king.

Thomas on the other hand liked everyone equally and showed no favoritism.

He likes to say he shows everyone he holds in high regards the same admiration.

He could be watching Esmeralda pick flowers one day, listening intently to Merlin while he relented some tales about magic from his youth, sitting with his mother as she went over important papers while laughing at something he said, walking around the plazas with his father or just hanging out with Llacheu doing his best to get him out of trouble.

"Hey Thomas?" Llacheu said sitting up from his bed then looking down at Thomas who was reading a bestiary on the floor.

"Yes Llacheu?" He replied looking up at his brother.

"Have you seen that girl in town?'' He asked.

Thomas rolled his eyes Llacheu was always talking about someone he fancied, whether it be a serving girl, a princess or even just a regular villager.

"I can't say that I have." Thomas said honestly.

"Then you have to see her, Tommy. She's gorgeous." Llacheu said jumping off of Thomas's bed and landing next to him on the floor.

Thomas just rolled his eyes.

He preferred not to indulge in one of Llacheu's adventures because they either got hurt or in trouble.

"I don't know." Thomas said.

"C'mon, don't be a pansy."

"Fine." Thomas agreed.

Llacheu smiled before getting up and leading Thomas from his chambers.

The guards outside of Thomas's room looked down at the young princes. "Where do you two reckon' you're going?" one of them asked.

Thomas couldn't seem to remember his name, Gary? Gred?

"Down to the squares, who's asking?" Llacheu said arrogantly while puffing out his chest.

Oh brother, Thomas thought literally.

"I am," A womanly voice called out.

The guard looked over and immediately bowed.

"My Lady." They said.

Their mother just smiled to the guards before looking to her sons. Her face was curt and she had a pouting Gwennie on her hand.

"What's the matter Gwen?" Thomas called to his sister.

His mother looked up for a split second before looking at Gwendolyn.

"Don't entertain her. She is upset she has to attend a tea party with Cordelia." She said.

Llacheu snorted, "I would too." he said under his breath.

Gwen glared at him and Llacheu suddenly found the walls interesting.

"Come here little Gwendolyn." Thomas said motioning for his sister to come closer.

Gwennie looked pleadingly to her mother who gave out a sigh and nodded.

Gwennie chuckled before quickly moving her short legs to run to her older brother.

Thomas stooped down and picked her causing her to laugh in delight.

"Mother, can we go into town." Thomas asked.

"You two can but Gwendolyn can't."

Gwennie looked to Thomas and pouted, "Mother can you please reconsider? It wouldn't be any fun if little Gwen couldn't come." he started before passing Gwennie over into Llacheu's open arms. Llacheu smiled at his younger sister as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Please mother." Thomas said.

"Yeah, please mother?" Llacheu added.

Gwen stood and watched her three children before sighing, "Fine, but get your father or Merlin to escort you please." with that she turned and walked away having no idea what was to come in the village.

**What will happen in the Village? Comment to tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur was the one they found first.

"Father, father, can you please take us into the village? Mother said you had or Merlin had to." Llacheu said.

Arthur wasn't use to being this bombarded by little people, except for that one time... never mind, he thought.

To be quite honest Arthur still had a lot of work he had to do, but looking down at his children's pleading eyes, he couldn't resist.

He remembered a time in his youth when he had begged his father to go into town square to play with some of his friends. But he simply refused.

_"I don't see what the big trouble is" young Arthur said walking next to his father down a corridor._

_Uther stopped short before glaring at his son, "If you are too ask me one more time, Arthur, I will have you locked in your chambers for the rest of the day. Do you understand me?"_

_Arthur gulped before nodding his head, he was furious but he had to obey his father's wishes._

_''Yes father." He said tightly._

_Noticing he was upset Uther sighed, ''I just want what's best for you." he said putting a gloved hand to Arthur's face._

_He then looked to a guard who was standing near by, "Make sure does not pass the court yard. If he does come to me straight away, even if I'm working." _

_with that he walked away leaving a red Arthur behind._

Arthur made a vow that day to be fair to his children and he wasn't going to break it today.

"Sure, we can go now if you want." he said smiling at his children.

When Arthur and his children made their way into town square with some guards, everyone bowed and chattered happily because the young princes and

princess were stopping buy for a visit.

Thomas and Llacheu smiled at everyone but they kept to themselves as their father trailed behind them while he held Gwennie's hand.

"My lord." Arthur heard a young girl's voice say.

Arthur turned around and saw a young girl who looked around thirteen years old, she had fiery red hair and her head was bowed lowly.

He then signaled the guards to keep watch of Llacheu and Thomas.

"You addressed me?" He asked.

The young girl nodded shyly without looking up.

"You needn't be shy." he said gently before smiling down at Esmeralda who had squeezed his hand.

The girl finally looked up revealing bright green eyes.

"She's pretty papa." Gwennie said excitedly tugging on his arm, "Is she a princess like me?"

Arthur looked up at the girl and smiled apologetically.

"I am no princess" The girl said bashfully turning her to attention to the little girl.

"Are you sure?" Gwennie asked.

"I am very sure." The girl said before turning back to Arthur. "Forgive me sire, I just wanted to give the princess a token of affection from my family."

She then reached into her pocket pulling out a fine silver chain that had a charm with three intertwined triangles.

The gift looked to fine to belong to her or her family.

The pocket she pulled it from was patched and her clothes were old and tattered.

Gwennie stared at the necklace in awe.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen even though she lived in a castle full of riches and gold.

"Father it is beautiful." She marveled.

"It may be so, but you can not have it. Tell your family I am truly sorry but your gift is to much to give." Arthur said.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise while Gwendolyn seemed like she couldn't contain her tears, "But father." She moaned.

"Forgive me sire, but surely it is no trouble. My youngest sister died the day the princess was born. The necklace was a gift her but it was too late. When the

princess was born we saved the necklace for the princess knowing it would be safe in the castle for a long time. Surely we would've sold it by know but we would never." The girl explained.

Arthur pondered what the girl said for a while before looking down at Gwennie whose grip tightened on his hand and stared hopefully at him.

Arthur felt his resolve slipping looking at his daughter's brown and blue eyes, making him remember that she was the creation of him and his true love. He

couldn't deny her.

"What is your name then?'' Arthur asked.

"Ida, my lord." She said bowing hastily and biting her lower lip reminding him of Guinevere when she was still a naïve servant.

Arthur looked to Gwendolyn whose eyes began to water making him sigh, "I can deny you nothing." He said.

Ida looked up smiling, " My lord" She acknowledged before crouching down in front of Gwennie, "May I" she said looking down at the necklace she was holding then Gwennie's neck.

Gwendolyn looked up at her father for approval.

When he nodded she jumped up and down and nodded.

Ida grinned at Gwennie before placing the necklace around he neck.

Gwendolyn smiled down at the necklace before clasping it tightly.

"I'll treasure it forever." She promised Ida.

"My lord." A guard's voice called out.

Arthur turned around and saw Thomas and Llacheu dripping wet with sheepish smiles.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing. If Guinevere or Merlin were here they wouldn't act out this way, okay maybe not Merlin, he'd be the cause of some trouble too.

"What happened?'' he asked.

Thomas and Llacheu began to talk over each other causing Arthur to put his hand up to silence them, "We'll discuss this later." He said before looking back at Ida.

"Thank you again, I'll be sure to bring thanks to you and your family." Arthur said.

"No need." Ida said.

"Wow" Llacheu and Thomas said when they saw her.

"Don't think about it" Arthur said pointing at them. "We're going back to the castle so you two can get cleaned up." He said before turning to leave with Gwennie still holding his hand and the guards and his sons following him.

As they walked to the castle Gwendolyn began to rub her head and wince. Noticing Thomas ran up to walk beside her but something made him double over in pain.

Arthur, Llacheu, Gwennie and the guards stopped in concern, " Are you alright? What's happened?" Arthur asked.

Thomas looked up and his eyes flashed to a golden color before turning back to it's normal blue.

"I'm fine" he groaned while getting up.

"You sure?" Llacheu asked.

"Yes, I'll just see Merlin after I wash up." he assured them.

Arthur gave Thomas one last look before turning forward and walking to the castle, but Gwendolyn still winced and rubbed her head as they kept walking.

When they finally got to the castle Merlin was waiting by the entrance glaring and tapping his foot causing Arthur to roll his eyes.

"What are you on about know Merlin." He asked slightly annoyed and slightly amused.

"You didn't tell me you all were leaving. I was looking allover the castle looking for Thomas and Llacheu but I had to run into Gwen to find out you lot were in the square." He complained.

"Merlin, we've been over this plenty of times. I am King of Camelot and I don't have to check in with you."

When Merlin was about to complain Gwendolyn smiled and began jumping up and down, "Uncle Merlin look what I have." she beamed excitedly showing him her necklace.

Merlin looked down to smile at Gwennie, when she showed him her necklace his eyes involuntarily flashed gold.

"Can you not do that?" Arthur asked.

Merlin frowned, "I don't know why that happened." He replied honestly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Gwennie asked.

"Very" Merlin said smiling.

"Why don't you finish packing for your trip to Nemeth while me and your uncle Merlin talk." Arthur said.

Gwennie frowned, "Do I have to?" she asked.

"Unfortunately" Arthur said.

Gwennie just pouted before walking to her chambers trying not to slip on the wet trail Llacheu and Thomas left on their way to their rooms.

"Can you see to it that Thomas checks in with you? He nearly fainted when he walked up here and his eyes began to you know - 'flash'" Arthur explained.

"Of course." Merlin said.

Arthur nodded at him, "Thank you, I have work I must attend to" with that he walked away.

**A/n: What's going on with Merlin and Thomas? What about Esmeralda?**

**Btw here are their current ages: Thomas 8, Llacheu 8, Esmeralda 5**


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen and Arthur were sleeping peacefully when the news came.

A panicked nursemaid began screaming and banging on their door while wailing to the guards.

To be quite honest Arthur didn't know what to expect.

Gwen was nestled in his arms and the noise jolted them awake. Arthur groaned as Gwen shifted uncomfortably.

"What's happening?" She mumbled.

"I don't know but when I find out they'll be arrested for treachery" Arthur said getting up while slipping on a white tunic and some boots.

Gwen didn't know if he was joking or not.

She quietly sat up to get a better view of Arthur walking to the door.

When he opened the door a nursemaid practically jumped on Arthur in panic.

Gwen got up in shock as Arthur glared at his subject then his guards, "What is the meaning of this?" He asked as the guards quickly restrained her.

"E-Esmeralda" She cried out in panic.

When Gwen heard this she gasped and quickly got out of her shared bed and ran to her daughters room despite her night gown and Arthur followed. "GET MERLIN!" he yelled as ran to the aid of his youngest child and only daughter.

When he got to Esmeralda's chambers he saw her laying silently on her bed with her hand folded and staying deathly still. Her chest was heaving up and down to indicate that she was sleeping, and he got scared.

* * *

When Gwennie woke up she wasn't in her room or any place she was familiar with.

She was in a small hut where only a small bed could fit.

Her tiny lips began trembling, afraid she was in sudden danger.

"Mother, father." She began looking around.

But she was only greeted by the sound of birds chirping and trees swaying.

Taking leap of curiosity, Gwennie slowly got out of the bed she was in.

Her head began to pound with a beating intensity and she cried out in pain.

She turned to try to get back into the bed but it had disappeared.

Gwennie grimaced before stumbling out of the hut in pain.

When she walked out of the hut she couldn't even appreciate the beautiful meadow she was standing in.

She just stumbled holding her head until she couldn't bear it any more. She sank to her knees and began to cry in grief and agony.

Why was this happening to her?

Where were her parents? Where were her brothers?

Where was she?

But the sound of a river filled her ears. She looked up through the pain to see a beautiful sparkling blue river in front of her.

She couldn't tell if it was there before, or if it just appeared.

On instinct she reached her hands into the water and splashed it on her face.

As the cool water hit her face she gave a little shutter.

Her angst and agony washed away.

She couldn't remember why she was hurting or why she was so upset.

It felt like she was at home, at peace.

On a hunch she bent down to drink some of the water but a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't recommend that." it called.

Gwendolyn slowly turned around to see a woman with a reef of flowers on her head and a fond smile etched on her face.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's dangerous, too much of a good thing is bad for you" the lady simply said.

"Is that so?" Esmeralda questioned.

The lady smiled while walking closer, "Indeed it is young princess."

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Gwennie asked pleasantly.

"Queen Lucinda of course."

"We've met?" Gwennie asked.

Lucinda just gave a small smile before extending her arm, "Walk with me, my child. We have a lot to discuss.''

* * *

Merlin didn't know what to do.

He would've thought that Gwendolyn was peacefully sleeping if her breathing weren't so sporadic and blood wasn't leaking from her nose and ears.

He wanted to say she was just suffering from a cold but he knew that wasn't entirely true.

He could sense magic.

Merlin soon looked to Arthur and Gwen and rubbed the back of his head, "I've never seen this before" he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked wildly while gripping onto Arthur's arm.

Merlin was about to reply when he recalled what Thomas had told him yesterday.

_Thomas sat in the chair in front of Merlin while reading one of his old magic books._

_"There's something wrong with Gwen." Thomas said referring to his little sister._

_"Yeah?" Merlin asked looking to Thomas, "What?"_

_"On our way back to the castle I saw she was in pain and when I went to see what was wrong with her..." He trailed of confusedly._

_"What happened?" Merlin asked._

_"It felt like something was attacking me. My eyes began to flash too." he said warily._

_Merlin sat quietly thinking about what Thomas said. His eyes flashed too, and that never happened before. Did it have something to do with Esmeralda?_

_"Say, did anything happen to her while you all were gone?" _

_Thomas just shrugged, "She was with father the whole time, I don't really know." He admitted._

_"Alright, I'll just ask your father." he replied._

"Did Esmeralda receive anything yesterday, or did something happen to her-" Merlin began to ask but he cut himself off.

"The necklace." he murmured to himself.

''What about the necklace?" Arthur demanded.

"What necklace?" Gwen asked.

Before he could answer a guard rushed in, "My lord, my lady, the princes want to enter" He said.

"Keep them out" the king demanded. "I don't want them to see their sister in such a state.''

Meanwhile, Merlin tried to take off Esmeralda's necklace but it burnt his hand, "It's enchanted" he said frustrated.

"It won't come off."

* * *

"Surely I can't be that special." Gwendolyn said in disbelief as Lucinda told her about the fate of her world.

"When the time comes you and Cordelia will have to come together and vouch for our world." Lucinda explained.

Gwennie just shook her head, "Never-" She started to say but Lucinda started laughing softly.

"Young princess, you are at a ripe age. You don't truly dislike Cordelia, just let things play out as they shall" she said.

"I won't" Gwennie said haughtily, "She wants Elliot all to herself and-"

"She shall have him when the time comes." Lucinda finished for her.

When Gwennie gave Lucinda a strange look Lucinda sighed, "Why don't you look into the water."

Gwennie did as told, when she looked down in the water she gasped at what she saw.

A young lady with flowing chocolate hair and a graceful smile. Her brown and blue eyes sparkled as she stood in a field barefoot while wearing a gray dress with a black bodice, "Who's that?" She marveled.

"Keep looking" Lucinda instructed.

Gwennie looked in the water again to see the girl running now, she was laughing and smiling while looking over her shoulder.

"Your suppose to catch me." She laughed.

The image changed again, the girl was sitting in front of a blonde girl with striking brown eyes and delicate features.

They were sitting together and laughing while sipping tea.

"That was you Esmeralda." Lucinda said using her formal name.

"Couldn't be." Gwendolyn denied.

"Don't ever deny yourself, you will learn that soon enough. But alas, our time together is growing shorter, if I keep you long you will die."

"Why?" Esmeralda asked.

"You are wearing that cursed charm." Lucinda said disdainfully looking at Gwennie's necklace.

"This?" Gwendolyn asked holding up her necklace.

"Bah" Lucinda groaned while looking at it. "Those blasted pixies" she mumbled before sighing and pulling out a ring from her pocket and handing it to Gwennie.

It was a silver band with three intertwined triangles carved in it, "You'll need this when the time comes. Wear it at all times to keep you protected. No go before you fade." She ordered.

"How?"Gwennie questioned.

"Take off your necklace"

* * *

Gwen and Arthur watched hopelessly as Merlin tried to save their daughter.

Just then the strange happened. Esmeralda's cheeks began to redden and her bleeding began to stop,

Her hands went to her necklace and she jolted awake gasping for air.

Her parents and Merlin jumped in surprise before crying, She was finally awake.

"You have no idea how worried I was." Gwen sobbed running to her daughter but paused when she saw her eyes.

One eye wasn't just blue while the other was just brown.

Her eyes were now this bluish brown color.

"What's happened?" Gwen questioned.

Esmeralda knew but she wasn't sure if it was just a dream or not,

But a glistening silver ring caught her eye and she couldn't help but grimace, what Lucinda said was true.

**A/n: That concludes our first part of the story, It's not over yet. But next chapter is a one shot, Comment and tell me who you want it to be about and what you want it to be about.**


	8. The Visitors pt1

**A/n: Llacheu and Thomas are 13, Gwendolyn and Cordelia are 10, Elliot will be 12**

Llacheu sighed as he sat in Sir. Richard's chamber listening to him drone on and on.

Llacheu hated sitting in Sir. Richard's old and dusty room while being lectured, it was the most boring thing ever.

He began to envy Thomas, whose educator was Merlin. He would even take Lady Sophia over him.

She taught Esmeralda in a big open room with a huge window so she at least got sunlight, while Merlin often taught Thomas outside.

But could he be exposed to such luxury- no- he had to sit in a chamber with no windows with the most boring man alive.

"Am I boring you, Llacheu?" Sir. Richard asked glaring.

Yes, Llacheu wanted to say, but he held his tongue.

Last time he 'disrespected' Sir. Richard, he told his mother.

Llacheu was then dragged into his parent's chamber by his mother.

His father was sitting at the table when he was dragged in, but he thought better than to say anything because of how red Guinevere was.

She then gave him a lecture of how lucky he was to get an education while many people weren't so fortunate.

"Tell him Arthur." Gwen said to Arthur who was looking on from his table.

"Yes, yes, your mother is right." Arthur agreed half-heartedly but mouthed 'sorry' when Gwen turned her back.

Later he had to help a stable boy clean up after the horses. It was horrible.

"No sir." Llacheu lied.

Keeping his glare Sir. Richard stood uo, "Let's go." He simply said.

"Pardon?" Llacheu asked.

"We're going to the library." He said.

* * *

"And then he got donkey ears and to hide in his room the entire day." Merlin laughed out as Thomas doubled over in laughter, his face turning red.

"Your joking." He stuttered out through fits of laughter.

"I'm not" Merlin promised as he watched Thomas laughing, his blue eyes sparkled as he looked up.

"What happened next?" Thomas asked.

Merlin began laughing harder this time, "H-he" Merlin tried to be speak but he was laughing to hard.

That's when the door swung open revealing Arthur, this caused Thomas and Merlin to abruptly stop laughing.

Merlin cleared his throat, "Sire" he said his voice deep from the exhaustion of laughing so hard.

Arthur eyed the two suspiciously, "What 's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing" they answered at the same time.

Arthur narrowed his eyes before walking further into the room and looking around.

"Can I help you, my lord?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked to Merlin distractedly while picking up one of his books and skimming through it then lazily putting it back, "Yes you can Merlin, you can too Thomas."

"What is it?" Merlin asked warily.

"I need a book about flowers." He said.

"Flowers?" Merlin asked.

"I didn't stutter Merlin, did I?" Arthur said while picking up another book.

"What do you need flowers for?" Merlin asked.

Arthur snapped close another book he picked up before turning to Merlin and Thomas before smiling.

"I plan to start a garden for Guinevere and Gwendolyn." He said.

Merlin snorted, "What did you do this time?"

Arthur glared before moving a gloved hand to touch Excalibur while moving his brown leather trench coat behind him a little, "Merlin" Arthur said calmly.

"Shut up." Merlin finished for him.

Arthur gave a tight smile, "Good, now I'll leave you two to finish your studies." He said nodding while looking to his son then Merlin.

* * *

Esmeralda stood barefoot in her classroom in a dress that barely covered her knees as Lady Sophia inspected her thoroughly.

"Point your toes." She sharply reminded Esmeralda.

Esmeralda did as told trying her best not to sigh. It was 'un-lady like'.

"When does harvest start?" Lady Sophia questioned. "Shoulders" she said as Esmeralda tried to relax.

"Autumn, madam." Gwendolyn answered.

"Why?"

"It has the most rain, therefore its good for crops to grow, madam."

Lady Sophia nodded her blonde head in approval before letting her green eyes linger on Gwennie a moment, trying to determine if she should be finished for the day.

"You may relax now, tomorrow when we see each other we'll be going to the library, is that understood?" Lady Sophia said.

"Yes madam." Esmeralda said.

"You may go, I'll be sure to tell your parents you've done an excellent job today."

Gwennie curtsied like a perfect lady, "Thank you, madam." She said looking up before smiling.

Lady Sophia gave her a pointed look before nodding, "Class is over." She said before smiling.

Esmeralda giggled before picking up her shoes then running out the classroom and down the corridors giggling.

Servants holding laundry baskets and trays smiled as their princess ran by them as she usually does when her time with Lady Sophia was up.

Nobles she passed by just shook their head in good nature.

"Afternoon princess." Some people greeted her and she gave a quick answer back as she kept running down the corridors laughing.

But when she finally got to where she was running to she stopped running and tip-toed in.

The library.

She made her way past Geoffrey's desk quietly so she wouldn't wake the old man.

But when she saw Llacheu sitting at a table with his hands on either side of his face as he looked at a book as if he were in pain, she couldn't help but giggle.

His hazel eyes shot up and he visibly relaxed when he saw it was just her.

"You're out of class so soon?" He asked looking at the hourglass on the table in front of him wishing it'll go faster.

"I am, but don't look so troubled reading can be enjoyable." She tried to reason while sitting next to him.

Llacheu looked at her and snorted, "In what world?" He asked.

She just shrugged, "You've got to find something you like." She said before standing up.

"I'll help you look if you'd like."

Llacheu didn't have to think about, reading about the anatomy of flowers were boring.

He got up and followed his sister. "What do you want to read?" She asked him walking down aisles of books.

"Something useful, like documented politics or bestiaries or the history of Camelot." He rambled.

Esmeralda stopped before looking at a book that caught her eye, she slipped on her shoes before reaching up to get it. But when she did the shelves moved revealing a hidden room.

* * *

Gwen stood in her chambers looking out the window down at the courtyard.

Her children were in class and Arthur had left out to look for something he wouldn't elaborate on.

She has been queen for about eighteen years now and sometimes it still felt new to her.

Though rumors about her had stopped she couldn't help but feel insecure as she saw noble women staring at her husband.

Many people still didn't take her seriously but she was okay with that. As long as her kingdom, her husband, her children and Merlin took her seroiously, she saw was fine.

She moved from her window and sat at her and Arthur's joined table to read over paperwork and letters.

A seal from Nemeth caught her eye.

A few years ago she had received a letter from Mithian inviting her and Gwendolyn to tea, but the day they were due, Gwendolyn almost caught her death from a cursed necklace.

But the next time they saw Mithian and Cordelia, Gwendolyn somehow went from a hate relationship to a love hate relationship.

It was reminder from Mithian that she should be arriving with Cordelia and her ward soon.

She then picked up an unsigned letter. _'I love you - A'_ then lavender petals erupted from the package and levitated around her.

Gwen gave out a laugh of delight.

Just then Arthur walked in smiling, "You've received my letter."

* * *

Llacheu and Gwendolyn ventured around the secret room.

"Who do you suppose worked in here?" Gwendolyn asked looking at the papers scattered on a desk and large books sitting on a single bookshelf.

"I don't know" Llacheu answered looking around but his eyes landed on a book that laid open on a podium.

He walked over to it before blowing dust off of it and looking to the cover of the book.

"_Camelot's Great Purge Documents_." He read out loud.

Gwendolyn heard him and walked to where he was standing, a smaller book caught her eye as Llacheu skimmed through the book he picked up.

Their were four journals and they were all neatly stacked but they looked rather old, "T_he Journal of Uther Pendragon_." She read out loud as Llacheu had done.

Before she could open the book Sir Richard's voice rang out through the library, "Where is that blasted boy!" He shouted.

Llacheu's eyes widened in fear, "We have to go, I can't clean out stables again." He said in panic.

They quickly grabbed the books before running out the room.

Llacheu handed Esmeralda his book before randomly picking a book off the shelf and walking to great his teacher.

Gwendolyn quickly ran out the door and ran to her chambers with the books in her hand even though they were heavy.

She then pushed them under her bed.

She had to wait for Llacheu to get back.

**A/N: They found books? What will they discover? Why does Arthur want a garden? Next chapter you'll finally meet Elliot and see Cordelia and Esmeralda interact.**

**Someone gets a surprise in chapters to come. Be sure to review, it gives me life especially LaraSmith, yes I gave you a shout out cuz your awesome along with the others who have commented.**


	9. The Visitors

Merlin rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the stables to retrieve his horse.

He was to ride out to Gawant.

His mother had written him requesting that he come to visit her and her husband, Sir Victor.

At first Merlin didn't like him but the old bloke grew on him, he had made his mother happy so why not?

Percival was also in Gawant with him marrying princess Elena.

Percival and her always came to Camelot for its feasts or celebrations. Plus they always bring gifts, and Gwen thought Elena was a wonderful companion while Percival and Arthur would spar in the courtyard .

But the note from dear departed Gaius rested heavily in his pocket.

He needed to know who or what Laume was.

* * *

Thomas groaned as a servant knocked on his door.

He kept his eyes closed and didn't move, maybe they'd go away, but to no such luck they didn't.

It was barely dawn, why did he have to wake so soon?

When the door opened, he snuggled deeper in his bed.

"It is time to wake, sire."

Thomas peeked open an eye then squinted, "What's happening?" he asked.

"The king wishes you and your siblings to attend an early breakfast with him and the queen."

Thomas moaned before grudgingly getting up.

The servant gave a sigh of relief and ran to get his clothes.

Thomas nodded to servant indicating he could leave.

He knew how to get himself dressed, unlike Llacheu or little Gwen.

Llacheu usually had one of his servants dress him while Gwen tried her hardest to get dressed but couldn't.

'See you later.' he heard causing him to jump in surprise, but he knew it was just Merlin.

He had mentioned something about leaving to look for something but Thomas barely heard because he was to busy looking in botany books to help father start a garden for whatever reason.

When Thomas finished dressing he made his way out his chambers and to the dining hall where his parents awaited him.

* * *

Llacheu usually would've demanded the knocking to stop on threat that he was the future king of Camelot, but his conscience ate away at him.

He hadn't told Thomas about the books he and Gwendolyn had found.

He usually told Thomas everything... and he means everything but he couldn't find the heart to tell Thomas the dark secrets their parents and Merlin were keeping from them.

Llacheu was livid at first, he couldn't help but think about what would've happened if Thomas was born at the time.

No one has ever told them of such treatments bestowed upon people associated with magic.

The purge of Camelot was significant and he knew nothing of it.

What if people still held a grudge?

The knocking continued, "Enter" he called while laying face down on his bed dejectedly.

A young servant came in with fresh clothes in his hands but Llacheu was barely paying attention.

"You must wake, sire." He said.

Llacheu didn't even put up a fight much to the servant's surprise. Llacheu was notorious for throwing the biggest tantrums in the whole kingdom. It ranged from cry baby, to I'm an assassin in-training, all the way to 'I'm the future king of Camelot so you must do as I say.'

Llacheu got up and stretched out his arms, "Clothe me" he sighed warily, the secrets of Camelot weighing heavy on his heart.

He couldn't bare to tell Thomas.

Llacheu was dressed in a long-sleeved white tunic with brown trousers and his boots.

Llacheu gave a curt nod to the servant before walking out of his room, and to the dining hall.

He rolled up his sleeves and gave little nods to the people who greeted him.

But he accidently bumped into someone walking down the opposite of the corridor.

That made him more angry, he was already in a bad mood.

"Why don't you-" but he immediately cut himself off when he saw a younger girl scrambling to get herself up.

His mother taught him never to mistreat anyone, especially a girl.

"I'm sorry." He said respectfully.

The girl just bowed before looking up making Llacheu inaudibly gasp.

She was beautiful, chocolate ringlets fell over her shoulders and it seemed as if her doe-like eyes burned into his soul.

But the flush in her cheeks made her adorable.

"I am so sorry my prince, I-I" She started to say but Llacheu just cut her off, his face red.

"No need to apologize, it was my fault as well." he said.

He would've complimented her more or tried to indulge her but he was out of it.

Right now his mind was on Thomas.

The girl gave a small nod, Llacheu just looked down at her because he was rather tall for someone of his age and she was short, "I must know your name before I leave." He said.

"Tabitha, sire." she said shuffling causing him to catch a glimpse of shape that seemed to be burned in her skin. It seemed to be three intertwined triangles that he swore he's seen before.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." With that he turned to leave.

He assumed she had magic which made him more upset. Another person who would've been killed at the time of the purge or banned from Camelot on penalty of death.

She couldn't of been older than him or younger than Esmeralda.

With that he stormed in the dining hall and gave a tight smile to his parents and siblings.

His father was at the head of the table with his crown on and a cape of Camelot over a leather jacket and white tunic his gloved hands gripping his cup.

He smiled at Llacheu, "I was just about to search for you, my son." He said cheerfully.

Llacheu gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he couldn't get over the ignorance that he was left in.

He felt Esmeralda's eyes trail after him as he walked to sit in between Thomas and his father. She then looked to Thomas and sighed.

"Is anything the matter, my dear." His mother asked from across the table while sitting next to Esmeralda.

Thomas looked to his brother in concern along with his father.

Llacheu nodded while trying his best to bite his tongue.

"Yes mother, just tired." Llacheu lied.

He knew Thomas knew he was lying.

"Well Mithian, and Cordelia are arriving today with her ward, I wanted everyone up and early to greet them." Gwen said while Arthur rolled his eyes behind his cup. He wanted sleep too.

Llacheu remained silent as they ate, while Esmeralda thankfully kept the attention off of him by talking their parents about her favorite flowers, roses, her studies and pleading with father for new dresses. Unfortunately that didn't distract Thomas.

He knew something was wrong.

* * *

Merlin stopped in front of a small hut in the woods on his way to Gawant.

He could feel magic radiating from in there.

He quietly mounted his horse before getting off walking towards it.

Shuffling through the tall grass Merlin made his way to the door before knocking.

When no one answered he slowly opened the door.

But when he did he wished he hadn't , a man with gruesome cuts going along his face and milky orbs for eyes sat at a table 'staring' at him with a smirk, "Emrys. I've been waiting for you." he said, with that Merlin's vision went black and his mind went blank, then he fainted after hearing a sick chuckle.

**What happened to Merlin? Who's Tabitha, and what's up with her mark? Is she there to harm Esmeralda and Cordelia since they're going to be very important in the future?**

**What is this sign? Will Llacheu begin to resent Arthur or Merlin or even Gwen?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I went camping for a week and while i was camping i got trapped on a boat in the middle of the chesapeake bay then i ended up on this resort... It was just crazy.**

**But since i delayed the story i'll have another chapter up today or tomorrow.**

**Hope you like it.**

Merlin groaned when he woke up.

His head was killing him. His eyes fluttered opened and he almost wished he kept them closed.

He saw a man with the most hideous face he had ever seen and milky white eyes.

"You're ugly" Merlin mumbled looking up groggily.

The man sneered, "You aren't the first to say it." He mumbled.

Merlin felt bad for half a second before he remembered he had been knocked out and tied to a chair.

"What do you want from me?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing, just your death." He said standing up and grabbing a knife off of his table and inching closer to him.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, "Sentio eius, et tormento interrogemus eum,"

The man flew back and groaned in pain before breaking out into a seizure.

Merlin stood up out of his chair and brushed off his jacket while bending down to look at the man moaning in pain.

Merlin eyed him carefully before putting a finger in the middle of his head, "Auxilium" he muttered before looking grudgingly in the man's white eyes.

"You're a medium." He said.

"My mistress was right, so was your guardian." the man sneered.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked in complete concentration now.

The man remained silent and Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

* * *

The sight of Camelot in the distance made Cordelia sigh, she had been to Camelot a few times.

Usually three or four visits out of the year.

She would never admit it but she enjoyed coming to Camelot.

It was beautiful and she usually spent her time with Gwendolyn.

She had no one but her teachers and mother to keep her company and Elliot was always in the square.

So whenever she was with Gwendolyn, it felt natural to just talk to her, whether it be bragging about clothes or just laughing about their studies.

Plus she often daydreamed about being Llacheu's bride.

He was tall and older and his hazel eyes and blonde hair... Cordelia heaved out a sigh in the thought.

Noticing Elliott looked over at her and raised a brow, he enjoyed coming to Camelot too.

He, Thomas, and Llacheu got on well, plus Esmeralda got over her huge crush on him which was a relief.

"We should arrive before mid-morning." Sir Astir, the head knight, informed.

Mithian looked over to Cordelia and Elliot and smiled, "We're almost there my loves." She said.

Elliott and Cordelia gave each other small looks before following Astir through the woods and to the castle.

Her mother made quiet chatter with Sir Astir and the other knights while Elliot and Cordelia talked about the Pendragons'.

* * *

Llacheu felt like he was going to explode as he watched his parents eat and talk.

He gripped his fork and glared as his father began eating.

Llacheu felt so angry, what of all those times he asked of Camelot's history?

He had lied to him, betrayed his trust.

"Thomas, why don't we ride out." Arthur said.

Llacheu tensed but he looked down and ate his food.

Camelot had ensured the practice of safe magic, surely father wouldn't strike.

Thomas could defend himself.

Llacheu began to wonder how many raids his father led.

"Of course father." Thomas replied.

"What of you, Llacheu? Would you care to join, I know Gwendolyn and Guinevere and will be entertaining Cordelia and Esmeralda. Perhaps you can invite Elliot." his father.

As much as he wanted to say yes-because he normally does- he shook his head, he couldn't.

"No thank you, father." He said quietly.

Arthur gave a surprised look, "You always come."

Llacheu gritted his teeth, "Not this time."

Thomas was about to say something but a knight walking in stopped him, "My lord, Nemeth's party is approaching. It would be appropriate if you walked out to greet them now." he said.

"Yes of course." Arthur said before nodding to his family, then looking to a servant, "Make sure their rooms are ready."

With that he lead them out to greet Nemeth.

* * *

Merlin impatiently tapped his fingers as he stared at the man in front of him, "Your making this harder on yourself, just answer the questions." he hissed.

The man glared at him with milky white eyes, "Some spirits are stronger than others, I can't disobey her wishes."

Merlin banged on the table in frustration, this man was getting under his skin mire than Arthur which was really was really saying something.

"Who is _her_?" Merlin asked for the hundredth time.

"I can't say."

Merlin took a breath through his nose, "What about the Laume or whatever or whoever it is. And don't tell me you can't say."

"I don't know, but I know someone who does." The man said.

"Who?"

"Luther, he's one of the main advisors in Gawant. He knows everything about the Laume and whatever else you need to know, he's wise and powerful, like yourself."

Merlin glared at him, "Why are you helping me all of a sudden."

"The man you used to love is outweighing my mistress." he said.

Merlin had more to ask but he knew the man wouldn't cooperate and Percival and Elena were waiting for him.

''If you double cross me, I'll be back for you, Hengist." with that Merlin left the old king by himself.

**Hengist! ****And is Gaius the one who convinced him to help?**

**Who is his Mistress? ****What of Merlin's time in Gawant?**

**Remember to follow and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tabitha watched Nemeth's cavalcade steadfast movements as they strode in front of the castle.

Her mark began to vibrate but she ignored it.

Right now her only worry was to get close to Esmeralda.

Her mistress wouldn't be to happy with her if she failed her only task; Earn Esmeralda and Cordelia's trust.

* * *

When Merlin arrived in Gawant, he was a bit distracted.

Hengist was still alive and was a medium for Gaius- or he hopes- and his dead mistress.

So when he was greeted by Percival and Elena, they could tell he had something eating away at his mind.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Elena asked rubbing his arm soothingly.

"It's nothing" He assured.

Percival furrowed his brow before crossing his arms, "Are you sure Merlin? If there's -" he began to say but Merlin shook his head.

"It's nothing, I'm fine, I promise. I'm just a little tired from my trip."

Percival and Elena gave unsure nods but perked up at the same time, which always creeped Merlin out. It was like they shared a head or something.

"Your mother has been dying to see you Merlin. We expected you yesterday, but here you are today. I told her we could all have wine and lunch today," Elena said excitedly.

Merlin couldn't but cheer up a little.

The way Percival was beaming at him and the way Elena was practically jumping up and down despite the guards and knights that had came out with them.

Plus he hadn't seen his mother in ages, "Lead the way" he smiled.

* * *

Esmeralda sat in her room at her vanity cheerfully chatting with Cordelia.

Cordelia had volunteered to comb Esmeralda's hair while the two girls caught up.

"What's wrong with Llacheu?" Cordelia finally asked, a humming Esmeralda who was tracking Cordelia's progress.

Esmeralda stopped for a moment, looking at Cordelia through her mirror, "Family problems."

Cordelia just nodded not wanting to get into their business.

Noticing the silence Esmeralda gave a mischievous grin, "When am I going to get invited to you and Llacheu's wedding?" She asked teasingly, knowing of Cordelia's crush.

Cordelia's eyes went wide and she abruptly stopped combing Esmeralda's hair.

"Stop it." She said threateningly.

Esmeralda's eyes glimmered in mischief, "Or else?" she challenged.

"Or else I'll tell Elliot you still like him." she threatened.

Esmeralda gasped, "You wouldn't"

Cordelia smirked, "I live with him, don't I?"

"I live with Llacheu" Esmeralda retorted.

With that each girl regarded each other for a moment before breaking out in a sprint and running to Llacheu's chambers.

They ran into his chambers to see Elliot and Llacheu sitting at Llacheu's desk, talking and writing on a piece of parchment.

"Elliot! Gwennie likes you!" Cordelia yelled the same time as Esmeralda yelled, "Llacheu, Cordelia said you two were getting married."

Elliot and Llacheu shared a look before nodding to each other in a silent agreement as the two girl stood in the middle of Llacheu's chambers and bickered.

Llacheu got up and lifted Esmeralda over his shoulder while Elliot got Cordelia.

They were put outside of Llacheu's chamber without a word.

"Your such a baby." Esmeralda sighed.

"Brat" Cordelia retorted.

With that the two girls smiled at each other and headed back to Esmeralda's room.

* * *

Gwen couldn't help but laugh as Mithian recounted some of her tales in Nemeth.

Gwen always enjoyed Mithian's company.

She was a sweetheart and easy to talk to.

Any sour feelings for her husband's ex-fiancé went away on Llacheu's first birthday feast, Mithian had made her laugh so much that wine came from her nose and her stomach began to hurt.

She knew it was unqueenly, but she couldn't help it.

"Ladies" the voice of her husband rang out.

Mithian and Gwen turned to see Arthur standing by the door and smiling.

"Arthur" the two queens said at the same time, causing the other to chuckle.

"Don't mind me i just came to grab my gloves and jacket." he said.

Gwen looked at the burgundy shirt he was wearing and the long brown leather jacket he put on with a strap going across his collarbone.

With his gloves and clothes, Gwen noticed how much Arthur was starting to dress like Uther.

He was only a few shades away.

She noticed he doesn't wear chainmail anymore and how ever so often he would wear his crown and a cape.

The soft eyes she use to gaze in all the time had hardened, after all these years of being king, Arthur was really beginning to look like his father's son.

"Where are you going, dear?" Gwen asked to distract herself from her epiphany.

Arthur froze, completely caught off guard by her question.

He looked dumbstruck, so Gwen knew the next words that came out of his mouth was going to be a lie, or close to it.

"If you don't mind, I was going to take Thomas riding very quickly, we'll be back before dinner is served." He promised.

Gwen eyed him warily before nodding, "Okay dear." She said.

Arthur nodded to Gwen then Mithian before leaving.

Gwen couldn't shake the feeling he was hiding something.

* * *

Merlin talked happily to his mother and Sir Victor, while Elena and Percival were laughing and eating.

"So how has Thomas been in class?" Hunith asked happy to talk about her 'babies' as she would call them.

Merlin gave a grimace, "He's been doing fine, but our last class was cut short because Arthur wanted to find books on botany." He explained, "I'm afraid he might make me plant an entire garden when I get back." he admitted.

Everyone gave out a laugh, "That's Arthur" Percival said.

Elena just playfully swatted at Percival's arm, "He's a virtuous man. I still remember how kind he was to me when we were to be married and I wasn't very appealing. If it weren't for him I'd be married to him." She said.

'Yeah, I remember when-" Hunith began but Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Arthur is amazing." Merlin said.

"You two were going to get married?" Percival asked in disbelief.

This caused everyone to laugh.

"That' enough laughter for me. If you don't mind, I'll retire for the night." Victor said.

Hunith looked up to her husband and smiled, "I'll retire too. See you in the morning, love." She said squeezing Merlin's cheeks then kissing his head.

Merlin rubbed his face as his mother and stepfather left.

When they were out of the dining hall, Merlin turned to Percival and Elena.

"Does a Luther live here?" He finally asked.

Elena and Percival gave pensive faces as they regarded Merlin, "Why do you want to see him?"

**A/n: Is Arthur hiding something? If so, what? What will happen when Gwen finds out? Arthur has changed during his reign **

**What about Luther? **

**And we can't forget about what happened to Uther's Journals and Camelot's records. Is there something in there Esmeralda won't like?**

**What about Tabitha?**

**Comment and tell me what you think will happen.**


	12. Chapter 12

Percival and Elena had warned Merlin about how sagacious Luther would be.

They even said he had his own room on the far end of the castle.

They had guards lead him to his room and everything.

Naturally, Merlin thought Luther was going to be this tall stranger with battle scars covering his body, or even an old man with knowledge, wisdom, and power, shining in his eyes.

What he didn't expect was to see a fourteen year old boy, with tar black hair and ocean blue eyes, lazily reading a book.

He was draped in a black cloak and black clothes.

He reminded Merlin of Llacheu a little.

His whole demeanor, like he was a boy king capable of anything.

"This is Luther?" Merlin asked the guards in disbelief.

Luther simply looked up from his book and glared at him before looking down, "Yes I'm Luther, and your Emrys, blah blah." he said uninterestedly, skimming through his book without looking up.

The guards gave each other nervous looks before slowly backing out of his chambers.

Merlin gave a shout in protest before looking back at Luther's dimly lighted room and high bookshelves.

Luther still hadn't looked back up from his book and Merlin nervously shuffled before clearing his throat.

Luther looked up and grimaced, "Sorry, that was rude. Take a seat."

Merlin quickly sat in the chair in front of the boy.

He didn't feel as nervous, seeing he was a little boy.

But he felt uncomfortable getting advice from him.

"What can I help you with?" Luther asked.

* * *

Arthur nervously looked around him to see if anyone was watching him go in Lady Sophia's chambers.

When he was positive no one saw him, he quickly went in and closed the door behind him.

"My lord?" Sophia asked looking up from her desk and at Arthur.

Arthur nervously shuffled before taking a seat next to her.

"How many times must I tell you, call me Arthur." He said.

Sophia gave him a dazzling smile, which made Arthur more nervous.

"What can I do for you today, _Arthur_?" Sophia asked.

"Umm... dancing." He said clearing his throat.

"Does your wife know you're here, sire?" Sophia teased.

Arthur let out a low chuckle, "No she doesn't, and she won't find out." He said.

Sophia put a delicate finger to her plump lips, ''Our secret stays in this room."

With that Arthur gave a tiny grin before shrugging off his jacket.

* * *

Llacheu felt a little better talking to Elliot. He was nice companion, even if he were younger.

They had a lot in common.

Elliot was very aggressive but nice nonetheless.

So sparring with him outside in the court yard was enjoyable.

"When I get older, I'll become a knight of Camelot. Sir Elliot, every women in the realm would want me to take their hand." Elliot said while deflecting a shot Llacheu sent towards him.

Llacheu gave out a laugh, before ducking the strike Elliot sent his way, "I would be the chief of the Knights, so be prepared to work under me. I'll be sure to save you a room close to Gwendolyn's." He teased.

"I wouldn't mind working under you if you were like your father." Elliot said.

Llacheu normally would have felt pride hearing Elliot's compliment but he felt sick to his stomach.

"Maybe we should take a breather." He said.

Elliot nodded in agreement, while the knights who were watching them gave claps of acknowledgements.

"Good job, sirs" One said.

Elliot and Llacheu just made their way off the training grounds so the other knights could start their practice, they did say goodbye to Sir George, the current commander.

As they were walking Llacheu ran into something- or someone.

"Ow" She groaned.

Llacheu looked down and saw Tabitha laying on the ground and rubbing her head.

Elliot gave out a chuckle as Llachueu blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry again." he said sheepishly.

"No sire, it is I who should be apologizing, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Llacheu gave a grin, "If I didn't know better, I would say you're bumping into me on purpose."

Tabitha stuttered out a response as Eliot gave out a loud laugh, "Come on, we have to go to Gwen's room. Her and Cordelia set up a tea party for us, remember"

"Oh yeah, mother would kill me if I didn't go. Well I'll see you later." Llacheu said to Tabitha before turning to leave but Elliot grabbed his collar.

"Why don't you invite your friend?"

Tabitha gave a small smile, her plan was working.

* * *

Luther had pulled a book from his bookshelf that had small norse symbols graved on it.

He then opened it revealing empty pages.

"It will change throughout the centuries, so it chose to remain blank." He said with a 'duh' tone, sensing Merlin's question

Luther then grabbed a knife before cutting his hand.

He took his blood and drew a symbol- three intertwined triangles- with his hand.

"What is that sign? I've seen it before."

Luther looked up from his book in curiosity, "It's a Vulknut. It's usually given to slain warriors. Something to lead them in the afterlife. Sometimes fairies or pixies wear it"

"Is it harmful?" Merlin asked.

Luther just shrugged, "Depends on who gives it to you. Legend says if a essence of pure good gives it to you, you can visit a afterlife three times, anymore, you become apart of the afterlife. But for certain I know one is to represent reincarnation and is used as a talisman to ward off evil, and another is given to an enemy"

"Why would you give it to an enemy?" Merlin asked, feeling quite silly getting information from a fourteen year old boy.

"Because when you and said enemy go into battle, it is then when the receiver wears the symbol will lose hope and faith, every insecurity and fear will haunt them, they begin to wonder what they're fighting for. They endure the curse of Odin and they die." With that he slammed his hand on his blood drawn symbol and the whole book began to light up.

Ice filled the air and fire swirled from the middle of the book, wind engulfed the room while water began to make its way in.

Merlin had never experienced anything like this before so he gave out a surprised yell. He tried to get out some spells over the commotion but he couldn't.

"What's happening?" He yelled to Luther.

But Luther was in deep concentration, "Dic mihi, quid futurum sit" he shouted and everything ran back into the book before ink marks revealed itself on the page.

Merlin glared at a sheepish Luther, "Should've gave you a heads up." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Merlin could've turned him into a donkey if he weren't helping him.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked.

Luther picked up the book and handed it to Merlin, "Take a look."

Merlin grabbed the book and looked at the page.

"It's a prophecy" he said.

Luther raised a brow and came closer, "What good are heroes without one?" He said.

"Daughters of kings will step to the fairies aid.

One day when the silver moon and the blue moon paths cross, a child of fate will take a final breathe while her true love holds her lifeless body.

The daughters will fall into a devil's trap and delay the day of the blue and silver moon's raid.

A daughter will die but will awaken with a queen's blood. While the other will remember everything that ever was and she will fall by an enemies blade.

The stars are to blurry so the end is unclear to me.

Will the blue moon fail or carry the day." Merlin read.

Luther gave out a low whistle.

"I'd hate to be one of those daughters. But basically the Laume is basically a goddess who loves pixies and fairies. But the pixies and fairies hate each other so their going to have a war, blah, blah, blah."

Merlin just stood in shock , "Esmeralda" He muttered out.

**A/n: Woah, woah.**

**Someone is going to die? What about Arthur and Sophia? What's going on their? And Luther. How is he going to play into this?**


	13. Chapter 13

Thomas was worried.

Llacheu was hiding something from him and he knew it.

Thomas could tell by the way he eyed father earlier.

Something was eating away at Llacheu and it had something to do with their father.

Thomas could tell.

Right now he should be in Esmeralda's rom for her tea party but Thomas just wasn't up to it.

Ever since Llacheu's sour behavior and breakfast, Thomas could sense something was off balance, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

Before Thomas could ponder more on the subject, he remembered he was to ride out with Arthur.

Maybe he had some answers, or maybe he would be as oblivious as he was.

Thomas slipped on his vest and riding gloves before walking out his room in search of his father.

When Thomas finally caught sight of his father, he couldn't help but raise a brow.

His father was coming from Gwendolyn's teacher's chamber, Lady Sophia.

Was his father having an affair?

Thomas immediately shook off the thought.

He knew his father. He was too virtuous and prideful to have an affair.

Or did he really know his father? Based on Llacheu's- heir father's biggest admirer- he wasn't so sure.

When Arthur walked down another corridor, Thomas quickly caught up to him.

"Father!" Thomas called.

Arthur immediately turned around and smiled when he saw Thomas's approaching figure, "Thomas, my son." Arthur greeted.

"Are you ready to ride out with me?"

Thomas grinned, "Of course"

Arthur clapped his hands together in approval before turning to a passing servant, "Can you send two knights to the stables, tell them that I sent you."

The servant nodded, "Yes my Lord" with that they quickly walked away.

* * *

Tabitha sat in a chair next to Llacheu while Cordelia gently poured tea into small cups.

Esmeralda and Cordelia were nicer than they seemed.

The blonde and brunette had a playful banter that Tabitha enjoyed.

"Careful with that tea." Esmeralda hissed at Cordelia who had slightly tilted the tea.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Brat"

"Baby" Esmeralda retorted,

Cordelia just sat the tea down and took seat next to Llacheu.

"So, Tabitha are you new in Camelot?" Elliot asked.

"I am, my sister and I live here now." Tabitha said.

"What's your sister's name?" Llacheu asked.

"Teala" Tabitha replied fiddling with her tattoo under the table.

How is she suppose become trusted if she doesn't do anything outstanding-

Tabitha couldn't help but grin, she had the perfect plan.

"Have you worked in many castles?" Cordelia asked.

"I haven't, I'm only twelve springs, but sister Teala was a seamstress for Caeraleon and Fortshire."

"Fortshire?" Esmereralda asked.

"Yes, I've been their my whole life and my sister's been their for fifteen summers."

"Why'd you leave?" Llacheu asked

"Havoc ran through the streets after the young prince went missing." Tabitha said, "The king has gone mad trying to find him."

"Shfee" Tabitha murmured when they started chatting amongst themselves of the missing prince.

Her plan was in action.

* * *

Merlin sat pacing in his room.

Esmeralda was on of the princesses of the prophecy.

He could feel it.

The necklace she received when she was five said it all.

What if that was given to her by someone who wanted her dead.

Merlin's head began pounding at the possibility.

She didn't have it anymore. Or did she?

Merlin knew one thing for sure, that day when she was in a 'coma', Merlin didn't tell anyone, but he knew she was dead.

It had been eating away at him for five years.

He could tell she was no longer living but he couldn't bear to tell Gwen and Arthur.

He tried everything to try to revive her without making it obvious.

But one thing for sure, something or someone revived her for him.

* * *

Arthur and Thomas rode into the woods in front of two knights who were escorting them.

Arthur had just told Thomas about the plan for his garden.

"So you want to build Gwendolyn and Mother a garden?" Thomas asked.

Arthur gave a broad smile before nodding, "It's exciting isn't it? Do you think your mother and Gwendolyn will like it?"

Thomas thought of his mother's affinity for lavender while Gwendolyn loved roses, mainly the colorful ones he and Merlin conjured up.

"Yes, I think they will. But it will take months to complete a garden with the types of flowers you plan on using." Thomas reasoned.

Arthur moved his horse so he was facing Thomas. His icy blue eyes wide with excitement.

"That's why we were reading all of those botany books. Just a peck of magic and dirt," Arthur then clapped his hands together for emphasis, "A beautiful garden."

Thomas couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"So you, me and Merlin are going to start a garden?" Thomas asked.

"Exactly, maybe Llacheu will help." Arthur said grinning widely.

The mention of Llacheu's name made Thomas tense, "Why are you planting a garden anyway?" He asked to distract himself from his pending questions.

"My anniversary with Guinevere is soon and I want to do something for her and Gwendolyn." He paused before sighing excitedly.

"I said I wouldn't say anything but I have to tell someone, Lady Sophia has been teaching me how to dance so I won't make a fool of myself." Arthur said.

Thomas sighed, where was Merlin at times like these.

Thomas and Arthur rode for a while until they heard voices.

Arthur and Thomas rode to the noise with the knights in tow.

As they followed the voices, they saw Elliot, Llacheu, Esmeralda and Cordelia sitting in a clearing with five knights and-

Thomas caught his breath.

A girl about his age with the most beautiful chocolate ringlets and doe-like brown eye caught his attention.

"Wow" Thomas breathed.

Arthur furrowed his brows together, "What in the devil's name is going on here?" Arthur called out.

Everyone turned in shock but Esmeralda was the first to smile, "Father, we were just showing Tabitha around."

After a while of aquainting each other and introductions is when it happened.

Arthur was talking to Elliot and Cordelia while Esmeralda talked to Thomas and Llacheu.

The creaking of a tree branch above Cordelia, that's when a branch about seven feet long fell above Cordelia and Esmeralda.

They gave out shrieks of surprise, "Comminuet autem," Tabitha yelled.

The tree branch then broke in thousands of tiny pieces above the two girls heads before gently placing itself on the tree.

Arthur looked to Tabitha in amazement, "You saved their lives."

**What happens next? Arthur wasn't having an affair after all.**

**Did Tabitha's plan work?**


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin lightly kicked his horse so he could stop.

Merlin had stayed in Gawant an extra day just to spend a little time with his mother.

He didn't want to leave so suddenly but he had to figure some things out in Camelot.

Merlin unmounted his horse before walking to Hengist's hovel.

He didn't bother to knock.

As Merlin entered the old man's old shack he couldn't help but notice how cold it was.

"Hengist" Merlin called out.

The hideous man looked up and sneered.

"What do you want? I helped you with all I know. " he said.

"How do you know Luther?" Merlin asked perplexed.

Hengist gave a growl baring his teeth.

"His father, an old king, gave me a hand after I was attacked. Saved my life."

Merlin raised a brow, "Then why is he in Gawant?" He asked.

" Bah " Hengist hissed. " It doesn't matter"

Merlin's eyes glowed amber.

"Tell me" Merlin ordered.

Hengist gave out a strangled cry.

"Why do you torment me?" Hengist moaned.

"I have been more helpful than my mistress will allow. Be wise Emrys and mark my words. The more you taunt me, the more the Pendragon dynasty will crumble at the hands if what will and what has come. So torture me and torture them too."

Merlin glared at him before slowly backing away.

He wanted to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut.

Hengist gave a condescending smile as he noticed Merlin's change in demeanor.

" You love them don't you?" He asked.

When Merlin remained quiet Hengist smirked.

"Watch for that girl when you get back." Hengist warned, ghastly lips curving over his yellow smile.

"What girl?" Merlin asked.

Hengist gave another smirk before he tensed, "Go now Emrys, you have wasted enough time."

Merlin shook his head, he is supposed to protect the Pendragons'.

"Just tell me Hengist or whoever is controlling you."

"LEAVE" a woman's voice rang out from Hengist's mouth while his eyes turned brown.

It was deathly cold and the most formidable voice he's ever heard, yet it seemed so familiar.

Merlin quickly stood up to leave.

He wasn't scared just intimidated.

As his hand reached the latch to leave Hengist called out to Merlin one last time.

"The eldest son of Guinevere and Arthur Pendragon" he said.

Merlin tensed and turned around, Hengist was looking at him with wide milky eyes, "Llacheu?"

Hengist nodded gravely, "Cherish your time together, he won't live past eighteen."

Before Merlin could even take in Hengist's words, he was outside.

Merlin gripped his hair in frustration before shaking his head, "No, no, no, no" he cried.

The back of his throat burned as tears stung his eyelids.

Not Esmeralda AND Llacheu.

This wasn't possible.

Times like these made Merlin wish he had Gaius or Killagarrah back.

Maybe he was lying.

Merlin went with the latter, it was easier.

But when was his life ever easy.

He sat for a while before mounting his horse and riding back to Camelot.

But deep down, he knew Hengist wasn't lying.

* * *

That's all for today you guys, its a little short but that's all I have time for today.

I should be able to update tomorrow.

But Arthur and Llacheu's confrontation is coming and so is the feast and Gwen/Merlin friendship.

It's going to get lighter, I promise.

Okay no i don't.


End file.
